DotHack:Durarara!
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: Ryou gets transfered to Ikebukuro. As he tries to cope with the new enviornment, along with meeting the strange people that live there, an unknown disruption alters between the game world and the real world. T for language. Parings: Unknown.
1. Ikebukuro

AN: Okay so the only excuse I have for this is that Durarara and .Hack/GU is two of my top five favorite anime/game (because .Hack/GU is a game) so I had to put these two together. Don't hate me for this!

As for my other stories that are not complete, my deepest apologies! It takes time, support, and motivation for me to make more chapters. So if you want to read more out of them, **please review**. It'll show how much you care.

And so without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ikebukuro

'_Why the hell did I get transferred?'_

Those were the words that kept repeating over and over in Ryou's head as he slipped on his new uniform that he would have to wear at his knew school.

Transferring to a new school wasn't exactly the issue he had to deal with, despite the fact that he had to ditch his old friends and make new ones. It was the fact that he had to move to an entirely different area, an entirely different city far away from home. Ryou is now a new resident of Ikebukuro.

He doesn't know much about the place, but he has heard a lot of rumors from his home town. He's heard that the city is known to have the largest number of gangs in Tokyo, and whatever happens there is always out of the ordinary.

It was already his second day in Ikebukuro and lucky for him he hasn't encountered any of those things. At least not yet.

Ryou grabbed his bag and headed out the door of his apartment deciding not to eat breakfast. He was still full from all that sushi he ate at that one restaurant he went to last night. The weird Russian black guy would not stop feeding him and his excuse was because he was a newcomer, he should try everything they had on the menu. The only thing he was proud of, not including himself almost throwing up, was that the food was cheap.

Once he was outside, he took out a map from his bag and tried to read the location of his school. He knew it wasn't too far off but the city was huge enough to easily get lost in. And let's not forget that there are countless numbers of gangs out in there so it's best to avoid violent areas as much as possible.

Up to five minutes have passed and Ryou was halfway to his destination when just a couple yards away he heard a loud crash. Along with that came the sounds of screaming from the civilians.

Before Ryou could comprehend the situation, a figure in black rushed passed him in a flash. When he looked back he realized that it was a man in a black fur coat who appeared to be in his twenties. The said man turned his head back, while still running, and took notice of Ryou's gaze. Then, what he did drove Ryou to upmost confusion. The young man gave him a wide grin.

Ryou stood there as he watched the man speed off.

'_What the hell was that? Was he expecting something?'_

Just then, he heard a roar that sounded way too inhuman and likely to come from a beast. Before he could turn to where the sound came from, another figure rushed passed him just as fast as the first. At closer inspection it turned out to be another man in his twenties, though slightly older in appearance, wearing a bartender's suit. What made Ryou freeze to the core was what the man was holding.

A street sign. A regular street sign that looked as if it was harshly pulled out of the concrete grasped tightly in the bartender's hands like a weapon. And by the looks of it…it pretty much was.

The blond bartender barely noticed the teen as he continued onward the same direction the younger man went. Ryou's only guess was the man in black was what he's after.

No longer wanting to be in same place, Ryou kept walking. This time, at a much faster pace.

Another five minutes have passed and Ryou was met with the front entrance of his new school. Reaching into his bag again, he took out a pamphlet. In giant bold letters read 'Raira Academy' and above it was the picture of the school's main building. He compared the picture to the main building in font of him and mentally confirmed that he was at the right place.

He was about to take his first step into the campus when he felt something roughly bump into him and found himself falling into the dirt floor. Growling he set his gaze at the object of his fall and found a boy a few years younger than him lying a few feet across from him. Judging by the uniform he was wearing similar to Ryou's, he is a student at Raira Academy.

As the young teen gained consciousness, his blue eyes went wide in shock when he saw Ryou and immediately stood up and offered his hand.

"I-I am so sorry! I-I didn't see where I was going."

Ryou remained silent as he continued to stare at the boy. He didn't seem like he could do any harm. In fact, he seemed the exact opposite. He stood up, without taking the boy's hand, and dusted himself off.

"It's fine." He muttered, picking up his bag that remained on the floor. The boy was about to say something but was interrupted by a shout that came a short distance away.

Two more students came into view and up to Ryou and the young boy. Both appear to be the same age as him. One was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and the other was a girl with black hair and had brown eyes as well but darker wearing glasses.

"Dude you really need to be more careful." The blonde said as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You don't wanna embarrass me again do you?"

"A-again? When have I-"

"Not to worry my dear friend. It would be even worse if you made a fool out of yourself in front of your future girlfriend."

Both the boy and girl in glasses blushed at the blonde's comment.

"K-Kida-san!"

The blonde paid no mind at his friend's reaction as he glanced at Ryou. He let his arm fall off the dark haired boy's shoulders and walked up to the older teen. Ryou's eye twitched as the kid began to analyze him with a hand under his chin.

"Say…" he began. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

Ryou tried, but failed, not to sound annoyed. "Yeah, so?"

A wide grin formed the blonde's lips as he stood up straight with his hands on his hips.

"Well then my fellow newbie, welcome to the Raira Academy! Allow me to introduce myself." He placed his hand dramatically on his chest. "I am the great Masaomi Kida. The most popular handsome devil you will ever meet."

Ryou's eye twitched again.

"M-my name is Mikado Ryugamine." Said the boy who crashed into him. "Again, I am really sorry I crashed into you. Please forgive me."

Ryou felt a bit awkward when the boy began to bow in an apologetic manner.

"Look, I said it's fine." He rubbed the back of his head as he fixed his gaze at something other than the boy. "You're forgiven."

The boy named Mikado stood back up straight but still had that look of guilt on his face.

"And lastly," the blond, or Masaomi Kida, continued. "This beautiful, big-busted lady is Anri Sonohara."

The said girl blushed but bowed politely and said her greeting.

"I-it's nice to meet you. Welcome."

"Yeah…thanks." He decided it's best to introduce himself as well. "Call me Ryou."

After about five seconds of silence later, Ryou thought he should excuse himself and find his first class.

"Well…it was really nice knowing you…but I really have to go. So…see ya."

And just when Ryou thought he was off the hook, Kida grabbed his arm.

"Now that we have the introductions settled, I think it's only fair that we give our new student a tour."

Ryou was about to protest but was suddenly dragged into the school grounds by the energetic blonde. "I can even show you our school's hottest babes, aside from Anri of course."

"Kida-san! Wait!" Mikado tried to catch up along with Anri from behind.

As he was dragged into the Raira Academy against his will, Ryou can't help but feel a sudden hit of deja vu towards the blond. The kid almost reminded him of a friend he used to hang with in a game he played.

Come to think of it, he hadn't played The World ever since he moved. He made a mental note to log back in once he got home.

11:00 p.m.

It was dark in the city of Ikebukuro as it was getting close to midnight. At this time of night, gang activity, crimes, and certain unexplainable things, are most active. In one of many dark alleyways, a man in his fifties was being cornered by a group of thugs with weapons in their hands.

"Alright old man! Cough up the doe and we promise you won't get hurt!" shouted one of the thugs, the leader, who stood before the helpless man.

"Please…oh please have mercy." The man pleaded but received a harsh kick in the abdomen that made him fall to his knees.

"Cut the crap! If you won't give us the money then we'll beat it out of ya!"

As the group began to crowd around closer to the poor man, they were met with a bright light along with a strange sense of heat.

The thugs and the victim traced the source to a massive ball of blue flames out in the distance. Inside the flame stood a figure, a person they could not identify.

"Aaaaah…" The figure moaned as it stepped towards the group. Greenish blue eyes shinned brightly in the night.

"W-what the hell is that thing?" yelled one of the thugs as he, and a few others, slowly took a step back.

"It's hear…" the voice came from the middle-aged man in a tone of panic. He suddenly sprinted out of the alley screaming. "Run for your lives! Nowhere is safe anymore!"

"Hey! Get back here!" the leader shouted for the man to come back but he was long gone.

"Aaaaaaah…" The figure moaned again and was now a few feet away from the thugs. The flames around it burned more intensely.

The leader growled but he could feel his limbs shaking. Still, despite how fearful he was, there was no way he would back down to that thing.

"I don't know what you are nor do I fuckin' care! No one stumbles into our turf uninvited! Let's get im' boys!"

The group of thugs, though some were hesitant, charged. As the men came closer with their weapons ready, the creature reached both hands behind its back to take out a weapon of its own.

It was only seconds later did screams of pain and agony fill the streets of Ikebukuro.

But of course to anyone that lives there, stuff like this is only natural.

* * *

AN: And that ends chapter one! Please let me know what you think through your wonderful reviews! Also, I know that the time references between the two crossovers are different (with .Hack's time taking place a lot more further in the future than Durarara)…but to hell with that! HA!

My last note; those of you who are experts of .Hack/GU knowledge that know some of the clues I've laid out in the story, DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Nobody, including me, likes spoilers!

That out of the way, I hope to see you again soon!


	2. Dangerous Tours

AN: Hello again! Life can be way too busy these days, especially since I JUST GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! But now I'm back! Sorry for the long wait though and for those who are still waiting for my next chapter of "You Are Loved", I'm barely halfway done… I think.

Just enjoy this chapter for now okay? Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dangerous Tours

For some reason, Ryou went from being shown around the school to being shown around the city.

It was already the next day and those three kids just couldn't get off his back for one minute. The only time he could get a break from them was during classes since he was a third year and the three were first years. However, outside the classroom, they continuously appear everywhere he went and even sat next to him at lunch. Ryou's only guess was this was some kind of welcoming treatment to feel more comfortable with the environment.

It had been almost an hour since school was over as Ryou was given a tour around Ikebukuro by his new 'friends' of Raira Academy. During his time with them, he recently learned that Mikado, the person he ran into at school, also moved here some time ago by the encouragement of Kida, his best friend. Ryou wondered how he must have felt when he moved to a place he was unfamiliar with. Considering his behavior, probably scared senseless. Ryou also noticed that out of the three, Kida seems to be the one who knows most about Ikebukuro since he did most of the talking. Either that or he just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"So Ryou-san, what city are you from?" asked Mikado.

The question snapped Ryou out of his thoughts and tuned his attention to the male brunette.

"Oh uh… Yokohama," Ryou muttered.

"Wow really? I hear it's a really fun place."

"They only say that because of the amusement park which is fun I guess. I only went there a few times for certain family occasions. Other than that, I don't see anything great about my home town."

"Oh…"

"Well, then what do you think about Ikebukuro so far? Find anything interesting?" Kida was next to ask and he began walking backwards facing Ryou.

"No. Nothing really." '_Except for having my stomach overfilled with sushi.'_

Then, Ryou remembered what he saw yesterday morning.

"Well… I did run into two strange people yesterday on my way to school. They were chasing each other. One of them was holding a street sign."

That was when Mikado, Kida, and Anri stopped their tracks. This confused Ryou.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Tell me, was one a bartender and the other in a black fur coat?" asked Mikado.

"Uhh…yeah." Ryou was surprised that he caught on so quickly.

"Well aren't you lucky!" Kida said with a huge grin. "You just met the two most dangerous people of Ikebukuro!"

"Most dangerous?" Well, so much for saying safe.

"Yeah. They're names are Shizuo and Izaya and let me tell you, they hate each other's guts." Mikado explained. "Mostly what makes them so dangerous is the destruction and chaos they leave behind in the city whenever they try to kill each other."

"Are you serious?" Never before has he heard anything so abnormal. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn. Mikado noticed his frustration.

"Don't worry about it so much. As long as you don't get involved you'll be fine."

"He's right so don't fret," added Kida as he continued walking with his hands behind his head. "Although, I would be more cautious with Shizuo if I were you. He has a short temper and almost anything sets him off. Avoid him or at least try to stay on his good side."

"I'll… keep that in mind."

Ryou was about to follow him until something grabbed his arm halting his movement. He turned to see Anri looking up at him.

"There's something you must know."

Ryou was confused but responded. "Sure. What is it?"

Her next words had a serious tone.

"Stay away from Izaya."

"Huh?"

"It's true that Shizuo is dangerous, but Izaya is a completely different story. He's a terrible person and must not be trusted. You must promise me you won't go anywhere near him even if he confronts you."

He was still unsure why she was telling him this, but as he gazed into her eyes, he saw many things. He saw pain, worry, sadness, and anger. It led him to wonder if any of those feelings have to do with Izaya? Ryou wanted to ask but thought it would be rude to dig into her personal life. Instead, he'll just do what she says.

"I promise."

Those words seem to have brought a sense of ease to the girl as she released his arm and smiled. It was a small one but enough for Ryou to relax as well.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I gave you any trouble."

"No, it's alright."

"Hey! What's holding up back there?"

Both Ryou and Anri tensed up once they realized their conversation held up the tour and faced Kida and Mikado, who were already a great distance ahead of them.

"Sorry. Anri was just telling me something," Ryou said rubbing the back of his head.

Kida did a dramatic gasp with a hand to his chest.

"Could it be? A love confession? My my, I thought that guy was dangerous." He turned to Mikado. "Looks like you got a lot of competition ahead of you my man. Better be sure he doesn't steal her away from you."

"K-Kida-san!" Mikado stammered, blushing madly.

"Would you quit jumping to conclusions like that? It was not a confession!" yelled Ryou, finding himself blushing as well.

"Say what you will but I have my eye on you. Now on with the tour!" Kida said as he marched away.

"How do you deal with that guy?" Ryou said as they followed.

"Hehe. Sometime I wonder myself," answered Mikado, smiling sheepishly.

"He likes to joke around a lot," added Anri. "But we like him that way."

"I see..."

After walking for about three minutes, a huge group of civilians were brought to their attention. They were crowding around the windows of the electronics store where activated televisions were displayed.

"What's happening there?" Ryou asked.

"Not sure," Kida replied, analyzing the crowd. Then, two individuals a few feet away caught his eye. Without warning, he ran to them and the others, wondering what he's doing, had no choice but to follow.

"Hey Erika! Walker!" he called to them. The two said persons stopped what they were doing to face the group heading towards them.

"Kida-kun! Long time no see buddy!" one of them, Walker, called back, smiling. He was a male with sandy brown hair wearing a sky blue hoodie and brown pants. The other, Erika, was a female with brown hair under a black cap wearing a black long sleeved dress.

"Sup guys. Any idea what the commotion is all about?" Kida asked.

The two gasped and gave him shocked expressions as if he said the sky was green.

"You mean you don't know?" Erika spoke. "It's like, all over the news!"

Mikado was next to speak, "What happened?"

"Last night a group of thugs were targeted by the mysterious attacker," said Walker.

'_Mysterious attacker?' _thought Ryou.

"Here, take a look," Erika said as she turned on the news on her cellphone and held it out for everyone to see.

_This just in, a group of gang members were found severely injured in an alleyway last night at Ikebukuro city near the Tokyo Bridge. Their injuries were deep cut wounds found in various areas of their bodies. Doctors say that though they are suffering from a mental trauma, the wounds are not critical and the victims will make a full recovery in the hospital. _

Ryou's eyes widened when he saw photos of the wounds from the victims. They were indeed cuts that appeared to be made from a sharp knife.

_Investigators are still searching for the person responsible for the massacre. However, witnesses believe that this was done by the same person who attacked previous victims for the last couple of days and that their injuries were exactly the same. Victim's description of the attacker was said to be a blue flamed monster with triple-edged blades._

Now why does that suddenly sound familiar to Ryou.

_One of our victims of last night's attack was brave enough to capture a photo of the attacker for it to be used as evidence to track him down. The image of the person cannot be clearly seen, but the image surprisingly fits the description said by the victims._

Once the photo was shown to them, Ryou felt his breath hitch at what he saw.

The image of the person was too dark see because it was night, but the dark image quickly resembles to someone he knows. He could even see the triple-edged blades, the blue flames emanating all around him, but most importantly, he could see one of his unnaturally wide hazel blue eyes that stood out, glowing in the night.

There's no doubt. That was Azure Kite in the picture.

'_But…how is that even possible?' _Azure Kite is an AI that resides in a game. How could he all of a sudden end up here in Ikebukuro? Heck he's not even real, just data!

Without thinking, Ryou dashed off leaving the others behind.

"Hey! Ryou-san, where are you going?" yelled Mikado.

"Sorry, something important came up!" Ryou shouted as he was slowly out of their view. "I'll see you guys later!"

As he was out of their sight, the rest of the group remained silent in confusion of Ryou's sudden departure.

"Who was that guy?" Walker finally asked Kida.

Kida shrugged. "New guy here. He just moved."

Walker and Erika stared at the direction Ryou disappeared in, then at each other. Wide grins were suddenly plastered onto their faces.

"Interesting guy," said Erika. "I wonder how long he'll last here."

"Only time will tell Erika. Only time will tell," said Walker.

Ryou literally ran all the way back to his apartment building and was practically jumping in the elevator due to lack of patience. When reaching his floor he jammed his keys into the knob and stormed inside.

"_There's only one way to confirm this," _he thought to himself as he went straight to his computer located in his room.

His heart was racing to the extreme as he sat and turned the machine on and activated the gaming site called _The World_. His M2D glasses lay right next to the keyboard. Ryou picked them up, put them on, and began logging in. He then began typing his player name.

H-A-S-E-O

As he was taken to his main page, an email icon that said 'URGENT' appeared on the screen. This caught Ryou by surprise but decided to click on it. The message came from Yata, leader of what once was the G.U. Project.

_This is an urgent message to all Epitaph Users. Come to the Serpent of Lore immediately. I will explain everything once you arrive._

What could've happened that would make Yata send this message? Oh well, he'll find out soon enough. Whatever is going on might even have something to do with the AI suddenly appearing and attacking people in Ikebukuro.

Ryou came to that thought as he was mentally transported into the game.

Into_ The World._

* * *

AN: Finally, into _The World_ we go! What awaits us with Master Yata? Why is Azure Kite in Ikebukuro too? Why do I not have a life?

All those (except for the last one) will be answered soon! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

I love your reviews. I really do.


	3. Epitaphs Reunion

AN: Hello again. Ryou is now Haseo in this one. Nothing else to say here but to read, enjoy, and review.

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3: Epitaphs Reunion

Haseo was transported to the city of Mac Anu for the first time in over a week. As he gazed around, he saw nothing has changed since he left. The city was still live with players from all over Japan, chatting away, shopping for items, or looking for challenges to higher up their level points. Even so, he couldn't help but miss the place, the entire game for the most part. To those that view little of _The World_, may think of it as only a game to play and nothing more. Haseo himself used to think that. But due to his past experiences in _The World_, he saw it in a new light. The game has changed him to be a better person and made him realize how precious life is in both dreams and reality, something he was never able to do by himself. Most of all, he made friends.

Needless to say, he loved _The World_ and will never part from it.

As he began to walk down the streets of the city brushing past people that came his way, he was near his destination until…

"HASEO!"

Before he could comprehend where the noise came from, he was tackled to the ground by a massive weight.

Make that two massive weights, coming from no other than his long time friends, Atoli and Bo.

"Haseo! You're back! You really came back!"

"I missed you onii-san!"

Both were in tears as they smothered Haseo in a bone-crushing hug. Haseo himself was having a hard time breathing.

"Guys, it hasn't been that long, now get off me! I need air!"

"Oops."

"Sorry."

The two got themselves off him and helped him up. As soon as Haseo got his breathing space, they continued walking as well as conversing.

"Sorry I couldn't come back sooner. Traveling became hectic and by the time I reached Ikebukuro, I literally passed out."

"It's okay Haseo," said Bo. "How was it anyway? Were any of the rumors true?"

"Apparently, yes," Haseo replied grimly. "The place is nothing but twisted, and I have a feeling I won't see the end of it."

"That's too bad." Atoli looked down to the floor sadly. "I still wished you hadn't moved."

"Me too," said Bo, wearing the same expression.

In reality, Atoli and Bo also lived in Yokohama. Atoli's real name is Chigusa and Bo's real name is Iori. More surprisingly, Ryou and Chigusa went to the same high school and Iori's elementary school was nearby. Once the three found that out, they went everywhere together just as much as they did in the game. However, the moment turned bittersweet when Ryou had to move to Ikebukuro. Chigusa and Bo were so bummed out they even cried when they said their final goodbyes and watched Ryou being whisked away in a train till they could no longer see it on the track. Ryou also didn't want to leave them. He felt that the time he had spent with them in Yokohama wasn't enough. But he had to.

"Hey, come on guys. Cheer up. I may not be with you guys in real life, but I'll still always be here in the game. That will never change," Haseo assured them.

Atoli beamed. "You're right! We may be far apart now but we still have _The World_ to keep us together!"

"Yeah!" Bo agreed.

Haseo smiled at how he was able to get both of their spirits back up.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go see what Yata wants from us."

A couple minutes later, they found themselves in front of the giant double doors of the Serpent of Lore. Haseo opened the doors and himself, Atoli, and Bo went inside. As they went in, they found all the other Epitaph Users present in the room.

"Glad to see you back Haseo," said Kuhn, the Lord Partizan as he bumped fists with the Adept Rogue. "Heard you moved to Ikebukuro."

"Don't even get me started," Haseo sighed. "After what I've been through in that place, that's the last thing I wanna talk about."

Kuhn looked beyond interested. "Now you really have to tell me Haseo and I won't take no for an answer."

"Later." Haseo couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's actions. Suddenly, a pair of arms began to wrap around him from behind.

"At long last, my happiness has bloomed now that the knight and shining armor has returned."

The rouge laughed sheepishly as he slowly removed himself from the embrace.

"Nice to see you too Endrance. Have you been doing well?"

The Blade Brandier gave a smile and a nod. "Yes I have, but to be honest my time was a little less satisfactory without your presence."

Haseo smiled. "Well, I'm here now."

"Indeed."

The sound of someone clearing his throat echoed around the room grabbing the group's attention. They turned their gaze to Yata, the Macabre Dancer standing on the platform of the building. By his side stood his assistant engineer tech specialist, Pi.

"We can save the salutations for later," he spoke. "Right now, we have more important matters at hand."

"Well, that's what we're here for," said Haseo looking up at him. "We're all ears."

Yata was silent for a moment as he analyzed everyone in the room. He then continued.

"Despite the fact that one Epitaph is not present at this moment, we will now begin the meeting."

Haseo pondered at who Yata was referring to until realization hit him.

Ovan wasn't here. Of course something like this was to be expected since he hasn't played after the Cubia incident, but that didn't stop the Adept Rouge from feeling the pain forming in his chest knowing that he won't arrive anytime soon. He shook the feeling out of him. Right now he had to focus.

Once he saw everyone had his attention, Yata began.

"For quite some time now, monsters have vanished from the game."

This brought a shock to the entire group.

"Vanished? You mean, without a trace?" asked Kuhn.

"Precisely," answered Pi as she activated various screens above them. "The ones that have vanished are mostly higher level monsters for advanced players. Some of them were newly installed by CC Corp. but they only lasted a short while before they disappeared as well."

"Could this have been done by hackers?" assumed Haseo.

"That's what we began to assume," said Yata. "That is, until there were rumors about the disappearances from the players stating otherwise."

"I've heard about them, " said Endrance. "There were rumors going on of players claiming that they saw monsters appear in the real world."

"What?" Atoli gasped. "But how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure."

"Another dilemma has occurred," Yata continued. "I received a message from Aura. She said that her knights have gone missing."

This caught Haseo attention as he heard this.

"Could they have ended up like the monsters too?" asked Bo.

"If Aura cannot detect the whereabouts of her own creations, then there's a high possibility that they have been completely wiped out from the system, just like the monsters," said Pi. "The only question is where they could've ended up."

Haseo felt his limbs shaking.

"I dunno. The only explanation I can think of that makes sense is that they've all been somehow deleted by hackers," Kuhn said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, they're just data programs. There's no way they could've suddenly ended up in the real world. The rumors were probably meant to just scare other players or something like that."

"I wish I could believe that Kuhn."

Now everyone's attention focused on Haseo. His white hair hid his face, they could see him shaking, and his skin was damp with sweat.

"Haseo?" Atoli began to worry about his actions.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us Haseo?" asked Yata.

"Yes," said Haseo, trying to collect himself. "In fact, the reason why I came here was to also get some answers, but this discussion has pretty much answered all of them."

"Go on," Yata insisted, sounding interested even in his monotone voice.

Haseo let out a sigh hoping for it to relax him a little, then began. "Not too long ago, a news report came up in Ikebukuro. Apparently, a group of thugs were attacked by what they described to be a blue flamed monster. When they release a photo of the person taken by one of the victims…" he hesitated with his next words. "Azure Kite was in that picture."

The room fell silent, mostly because everyone was too shocked to utter a single word.

"Are you sure Haseo?" Pi broke the silence. "Could you not have mistaken him for someone else?"

"Even I couldn't believe what I saw," Haseo assured them. "That was definitely him. There's just no other comparison."

If Azure Kite is in the real world, then that would mean his partners, Azure Balmung and Azure Orca, as well as the monsters, would be there also, and Haseo can only imagine what chaos they might be ensuing in other cities in Japan. The thought sent chills running up his spine.

"What should we do Master Yata?" Pi asked the Macabre Dancer.

Yata was silent, taking in the information he just received.

"If what Haseo 's telling us is true, then the situation is much more dangerous than we realize. However, we cannot immediately jump into conclusions yet. For now, I want everyone to investigate the theory of monsters showing up in the real world. Find as much information as you possibly can and if you find anything, some straight here and state what you've found. If the result turns out to be what we fear… then this would definitely be an international crisis."

Once again, everyone fell silent in fear, hopefully wishing the rumors were fake.

"This meeting will now come to a close," were Yata's final word before everyone was dismissed from the Serpent of Lore.

Haseo was about to make his leave too, until Yata called him.

"Except for you Haseo. I have a different assignment for you."

Haseo complied without objection while the others left. Soon, there was no one in the room except for him, Yata, and Pi.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Haseo asked.

"Simple, since you've discovered Azure Kite in your area, I want you to go out and search for him," Yata explained. "But once you find him, I want you to keep a close eye on him. Even if he's an AI, there's no question about how much knowledge he has about the real world. For all we know, he could still have the same mind set he has in the game."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it this way," said Pi. "Azure Kite is created to destroy viruses or any unwanted disruptions in _The World_. In the real world we don't have viruses but that doesn't mean we don't have criminals just like we have hackers in the game. Azure Kite must've thought those thugs you mentioned earlier posed as threats to the system. But if the situation gets worse and the police get involved to try and capture him, he will pose them as threats as well. If Azure Kite really doesn't have knowledge of the real world, the he'll most likely get confused and start attacking everything in sight."

Haseo gulped. "So what you're saying is that if Azure Kite somehow ends up going berserk…"

"Then the results could be…life threatening," Yata finished.

Haseo now understood why this was so important. If he doesn't find Azure Kite soon, the AI will end up doing something he'll regret without knowing.

"Alright, I understand now. I'll find him before anything bad happens," Haseo said as he began to walk out.

"I trust that you will," said Yata.

Once Haseo left, Pi turned to her boss. "Are you sure it's okay to leave Azure Kite to him? He doesn't know that Haseo is Ryou Misaki in the real world and if he attacks him, Ryou will be at a complete disadvantage."

"I am aware of that Pi and I'm sure Haseo is aware of that as well," answered Yata. "Besides, both Ryou and Azure Kite are in the same location. We have no choice but to rely on his success."

As Haseo began walking down the steps, he spotted Bo at the very bottom. The Shadow Warlock noticed him and waved up at him. Haseo waved back.

"Hey Bo, what's up?" Haseo asked when he was right next to him.

"Is it okay if I talk to you?" Bo asked shyly.

"Sure," he said as the two began walking.

"I've been wanting to ask you this before you left to Ikebukuro, but I was afraid it would take up too much of your time," Bo began, starring at the ground.

"Come on now. You know I would do anything for you if you just ask."

Bo looked up at him. "Really?"

Haseo smiled and patted his head. "Of course. We're brothers aren't we?"

The boy let out a small giggle and nodded. "Okay. You see, before I met you and Atoli, I had a friend who I've known since the beginning of elementary school. She's really nice and funny. We used to do everything together. But somewhere in the end of the third year, she and her family moved to Ikebukuro. Despite that, we were still able to make contact whenever we could. But later on, I would receive nothing from her. This went on for almost a year and it worried me. I didn't know what to do.

"Haseo, I know I'm asking for a lot, but can you find her for me since you're also in Ikebukuro? Her name is Akane Awakusu. She's my best friend and I'm really worried about her. I…I just want to know if she's okay. Please Haseo?"

Haseo placed a hand on his shoulder. "She really means a lot to you, does she?"

Bo smiled at the memories and nodded. "Before I met you, she was the only person who understood my feelings. And I was the only one who understood hers."

"Then I'll find her for you."

Bo gasped and looked up at Haseo with shining hope in his eyes. "Really? You mean it?"

The white haired rouge kneeled to his level. "I wouldn't be a very good brother if I didn't."

At this point the boy tackled Haseo into a tight hug.

"Thank you onii-san! Thank you so much!"

"No problem Bo," Haseo said, hugging back.

Soon, the two released the hug and Haseo stood up stretching his limbs.

"We might as well get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yeah."

And so, the two headed for the Warp Gate to log out in order to rest up and prepare for what is to come.

* * *

AN: I'm really too tired to check for any mistakes so I'm sorry if you find any. Other than that, let me know how I did.

Another thing I'd like to add is that I have little to no information about the light novels in Durarara, but I LOVE Akane, so I put her in here. That is all.

~Bye bye.


End file.
